


Old friends.

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giddon's made this mistake before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old friends.

"You know, you should consider telling her." Katsa sat herself next to him in the garden, looking up at the high tower before them.

"Katsa," sighed Giddon. "The last time I told anyone I wanted to get married, I ended up losing a good friend and making a fool of myself." 

"Lost her, did you? Forever and ever? Because, I mean, you'd have to pull something really intolerably stupid to lose someone forever for that sort of thing." 

He gave this the consideration it deserved, and then sighed again. "Is this an extremely indirect way of telling me you're not mad anymore?" 

She laughed. "Well, yes. And also that I think Bitterblue really needs to...well. I don't want to think of her in such a compromised situation, of course, but she really does need to get laid. And since Skye is so unhelpfully not obliging in that regard, and she likes you...Po says she thinks you're cute." 

He rolled his eyes. "Not helpful, Katsa." 

"What? He does! And I guess you are, if you like that sort of thing. I have it on good authority she does. So talk to her. Or I will." 

Threat made, Katsa stood easily and left Giddon to consider the tower for a while longer before going inside to find the Queen.


End file.
